Until The Time is Through
by Azure-Wulfe
Summary: When a great evil takes the life of Terca Lumereis' greatest hero, his closest friends set out on a journey to find a legendary power to restore him to his former glory. Will they discover it in time, or will they lose him to the spirit world forever?
1. Revelations

Helloes and welcome to my first attempt of a fan fiction in over 9 years! Some writer's block, huh? ;)

This story is set post-ToV storyline (so there may be some spoilers - if you haven't yet completed the game, be warned!) and possibly somewhat AU. The story will be written mostly in 1st person mode, but there may be some switching; however I'll try to keep things as constant as I can. Apologies in advance if the characters seem somewhat OOC; I'll try to keep them as much in character as I can. Many thinks to Crystallized Pen for the encouragement and inspiration to work on this some more and get it posted! :)

This will hopefully be a Multi-chapter story, assuming I don't lose all inspiration during it. The title will most likely change before the end also.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a chocolate bar and a rather cute kitten. So if you try to sue me for stealing the souls of the ToV cast, you'll get nothing… NOTHING I TELL YOU! Muahahahaha! *cough* ahem…. Yeah, I don't own anything here, no copyright infringement intended. On with the show!

Rated "T" for language, rating may be increased or reduced, depending on the course the story takes.

Possibly there will be a EstellexYurixFlynn love triangle, but that may change. Keep tuned!

**Chapter 1 - Revelations**

It was a day like any other. The sun was shining, the Lower Quarter was bustling with activity. The sound of children's laughter filling the air. The barking of dogs echoing like a visceral symphony.

It was a day like any other when I, Yuri Lowell, discovered I was going to die.

It started out like any other day; getting up, doing a few chores to help out the lovely lady who owns the inn I live at, harass the Schwann Brigade a little; but I had a feeling deep down that something wasn't right.

I decided to visit Flynn at the castle, sneaking over the walls and climbing the tree in front of his window even though I was allowed to use the front door these days. Old habits die hard, eh?

I rapped on the window, smirking somewhat at my friend's startled expression as I awoke him from his paperwork reverie. As he got up to open the window, I noticed something of an annoyed look directed my way, which I blatantly ignored.

"Yuri, what are you doing here?" he asked, exasperated.

"Sorry, _Commandant; _didn't realise it was against the law to visit my best friend who I've barely seen anything of in weeks" I retorted dryly.

Flynn blushed slightly, immediately regretting his harshness at my arrival. "sorry, things have just been pretty busy lately; I haven't really had much personal time."

I nonchalantly waved off the apology; I'd been pretty busy with Guild business myself.

I sat on the edge of his desk, watching him busy himself organising the paperwork. "So, how's the whole changing the world thing going?" I asked, cheekily.

"Slow", Flynn sighed. "I knew things wouldn't just change overnight, but it's been almost a year and we're _still _trying to weed out the corrupt council members and get the Empire back to full strength. And then there's the arranged marriage to think of.." he trailed off as I choked somewhat.

"Arranged marriage? Wha? Who? When?" This was the first I'd hear of this particular subject!

Flynn turned to me, startled. "Lady Estellise didn't tell you? The Council believes it would be good for appearances and would strengthen the bonds between the Council and the Knights if She and I were to marry."

"You're not seriously agreeing to this, are you? What happened to marrying the person you fall in love with? Following your heart?" I was outraged.

Flynn stood up, his back to me. "If this is what it takes to get the empire back on track, Yuri, then I have no choice."

My hands balled into fists, the knuckles turning white, my nails digging into my palms. "So you're just going to throw away your own happiness, you own right to choose, because the Council says so? Seriously Flynn, get your fucking head out of the Council's ass and think for yourself for once!"

Flynn turned to me, his azure eyes blazing with anger. "You think I want to do this? I'd want for anything to choose who I marry! But if this is the only way to reunite the Empire, what other choice do I have?"

I sighed. If only my best friend wasn't such a self-sacrificing idiot.

I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders, looking into his impossibly bright blue eyes and seeing the anger evaporate in them. A lock of his blonde hair fell into his eyes, and I brushed it away with somewhat more tenderness than I meant to portray. His eyes took on a shocked look as he finally realised why I was so angry about this; yes I cared about my best friend a little more than a "friend" should.. I let go of his shoulders and turned away, clearing my throat while trying to pretend that it had never happened. "And how does Estelle feel about this?"

Surprised at the sudden change of topic, Flynn stumbled for words before admitting that he hadn't had a chance to speak to her yet. I sighed.

"I'd better go have a chat with her then, hadn't I?" And with that, I walked out of the room, my footsteps picking up pace as I heard Flynn call out behind me. "Yuri, wait!"

* * *

I knocked on Estelle's door, a strange sense of foreboding filling me as a waited for an answer. As the Princess' soft voice bid me to enter, I did just that.

Estelle, who was sat by her window reading one of her many books, looked up as I entered, and immediately her eyes lit up. "Yuri!" suddenly I found myself being accosted by a flurry of pink and white as the cerise haired Princess all but crushed me in a tight embrace.

I chuckled lightly. "Good to see you too, Estelle." As I looked down at her and noticed the tears in her eyes, my face turned serious. "I guess you're as much against the decision as Flynn is, huh?" I asked softly.

"He told you? Oh Yuri, I want to marry the person I love, not be thrown into a political marriage" the Princess cried into my chest, still not letting go. I reached down and gently tilted her chin up, wiping away the tears.

"then we'll just have to see what we can do about getting this sham called off, won't we?" I told her with a small smile.

Estelle smiled brightly, where the tears had been in her eyes now shining with hope. "You'll help us do that Yuri? Oh thank you!" She hugged me tighter, all but cutting off my ability to breathe.

"Est..elle?" I coughed out. Her eyes widened as she realised what she was doing.

"Oh Yuri, I'm so sorry!" She gasped as she let go, allowing me to catch my wind.

"Heh, no worries. I just happen to need oxygen to live is all," I gave her my patented mischievous smirk, before actually registering what she had said earlier.

"Hm, so you said you want to marry 'who you love'.. so you have someone in mind?" The princess' cheeks flushed a colour to rival her hair.

"Um, n-no, I meant.. Um.. Who I fall in love with in the future."

"No no no no no; you said who you love, which means you are already in love with someone" I gave her a sly smile. "So, is it anyone I know?"

Estelle looked away and I followed her gaze out of the window and onto the city below.

"You could say that" she said softly.

"you know, if you like someone that much, you should tell them how you really feel. Life's to short to live with regrets." I explained, seriously.

She looked at me, startled. "you think I should?"

"Sure, you only live once, right?" I flash my patented smirk again.

Before I realised what was happening, Estelle stepped up to me. Placing her hands on my chest through the opening of my shirt, she placed her lips softly on mine.

I backed up in shock, and before I knew it, I was pressed back-first against the wall, Estelle pressing against me as her lips pressed against mine with increasing passion. I opened my mouth to protest, realising my mistake at that precise moment as she slipped her tongue in. To shocked to move, I just stood there as her tongue mapped the inside of my mouth.

Once I finally found myself able to form cohesive thoughts, I gently pushed her backwards, surprising her.

"Estelle I .. this isn't right".

She looked up at me, shock and hurt in her large emerald eyes. "But… you told me I should go for it!"

I sighed. "I didn't think you meant me!"

Tears formed in her eyes once again. "But you're the one I love, Yuri" she pouted.

"I love you too Estelle.. But not like that." I turned to her. "You're like the little sister I never had. Someone to protect and look after." I sighed again. "I'm sorry."

She hugged me, the tears running down her cheeks. "Couldn't you at least.. try? You could grow to love me" she inquired hopefully.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Estelle… It's impossible for me to love anyone else." She looked up at me in surprise. Realising my slip, I tried to amend it. "Uh, I mean.. it's.."

"You're in love with someone else!" I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"No, I.." She placed a finger on my lips, silencing me. She smiled.

"It's alright Yuri, I understand. Hmm, maybe I should go ahead and marry Flynn afterall…" she trailed off as I visibly blanched, realisation making her eyes glow. She gasped. "You're in love with Flynn!"

I looked at her in shock, my blush deepening. "What? No! I.."

"It's true, isn't it! Ohh, that is so cuuute!" she giggled.

"What's cute?" an inquisitive voice came from the slightly ajar door. Flynn hesitantly walked into the room, ignoring my startled expression.

"Flynn, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to cover my astonishment.

"I just thought I'd drop by and see how the conversation was going" he responded casually. "So what's so cute?"

I turned away to look out the window to hide the blush slowly creeping up my cheeks.

"Yuri is in love with someone we know", Estelle told him slyly. I shot her a dark look, knowing that Flynn would try to bug the answer out of me.

"Oh, with who?" the blonde questioned , arching a brow.

Estelle smiled mischievously. "Can't tell. I promised to keep it a secret."

Flynn turned to me, a determined expression on his face, before the door all but burst open. "Commandant!" Sodia snapped to attention.

Flynn sighed, knowing that questioning me would have to wait. "What is it Sodia?"

"We have a situation that requires your immediate attention. A group of powerful monsters is heading towards the capital, and with the barrier down…" she trailed off.

"Which side are they approaching from?" I asked. Sodia refused to meet my eyes. "The west."

My eyes widened at the realisation that the monsters were heading directly to the completely unprotected Lower Quarter.

"Gather the troops, get them prepped for battle. I'm on my way." Flynn turned to Estellle and myself. "We'll finish this conversation later." I shot him a mock salute as he turned to leave, heading to the window as soon as he was out of the door.

"you're going down there, aren't you?" Estelle asked.

"By the time the Knights are ready to fight the Lower Quarter will be destroyed. I can't just sit around and wait while my people are slaughtered."

She kissed me softly on the cheek. "good luck."

I shot her a smirk then jumped out of the window onto the ground below where Repede was waiting for me. "Let's go Repede, the Lower Quarter needs our help". The warrior dog barked in response as we set off at a run for the entrance to the Lower Quarter. Hopefully we could head off the monsters before they reached the town.

Estelle stood at her window, watching us go. "Please spirits, protect them" she prayed.


	2. End of A Hero

_AN: apologies in advance for the shortness of this chapter and the suckiness of the fight scenes, they're completely NOT my speciality as you can probably tell. Also, this chapter contains character death, so please don't read if you don't like. This is also my first time writing a death scene, so be sure to let me know how I did :p_

**Chapter 2 - End of a Hero**

As we reached the Lower Quarter entrance to the city, we could see exactly why Sodia had been so fearful about the approaching stampede. The front line of the monsters was no issue; a few fierce looking Wolves and Loewe, closely followed by a pack of Uniceros. These creatures, however, paled in comparison to the colossal Dragon that followed behind, reducing everything in it's path to cinders with it's intense searing breath.

I unsheathed my blade, the Last Fencer, as I saw Repede charge forward into the first line of the attack, taking out the Wolves in one fell swoop. The two of us broke through the enemy lines, hacking and slashing at monster after monster, carving a path towards the dragon.

After what seemed to be an eternity, we arrived at the ancient evil, bloodied and tired. The sound of armour and steel announced the arrival of the Knights, working hard to dispatch the remaining monsters. I raised my blade to the Dragon, when a voice suddenly filled my mind.

"You are the reason I am here. Preserver of the Child of the Full Moon, you must be destroyed!"

I ducked the dragon's firey breath and slashed at it's flesh. "Oh yeah? Then take your best shot!" I taunted, dodging the razor sharp claws that flew at me.

"heh, is that the best you can do?" I gloated as I slashed the dragon's chest with my sword. Fighting without artes was tiring me out, but seeing as I was still learning to use the mana conversion formulae in my technique I had no choice but to push on. I heard Flynn suddenly cry out in pain as the Dragon tailswiped him to the ground, momentarily distracting me. "Flynn!" I called out.

Flynn looked up at me, assuring me with a glance that he was alright, when I saw his expression change to one of horror. "Yuri! Look out!" I turned around just as the dragon swiped at me with his claws, slicing open my chest and rendering my right arm useless. The beast before me picked me up in it's tight grasp, it's elongated claws burying themselves in my side. I cried out in intense agony, feeling my lifeforce drain out of me. Repede howled, charging at the dragon as the Knights surrounded it in an effort to take it down. It took every ounce of energy I had left in my body to raise my sword and the dragon lifted me up to eye level, but as he did I put the entirety of my remaining life energy into thrusting the blade forward into it's brain. "Azure Wolf Strike!" I cried out, using the only Mana-converted Arte I had yet learned, causing the dragon to drop me in pain. I landed in a heap on the ground and watched as the dragon landed almost on top of me; dead.

I choked a little on the blood that was pouring out of my mouth as Flynn raced to my side. Supporting my head on his lap, he called out my name. "Yuri, hold on. We can heal you!"

I weakly grabbed his hand. "Flynn.. It's too late.. I.. *cough* take care of Estelle for me."

Flynn shook his head in denial. "You can tell her yourself."

I chuckled weakly. "You never did know when to let go. Flynn.. I.. there's something I need *cough* to tell you…" I finished off with a painful choking fit, the blood pouring freely out of my mouth.

Flynn looked at me alarmed, and I could distantly hear Sodia yelling for a medic in the background. I squeezed Flynn's hand with all the strength I had left.

"I .. I love you Flynn, always have. I'm sorry…"

Repede whined and nuzzled my face, licking away the tears that I hadn't realised I had. I petted him gently.

"No , don't apologise, Yuri. I love you too. " The tears in his eyes rolled freely down his face as he gently stroked my cheek. I smiled at him; a true smile filled with love as I felt the last vestiges of life slip away from me.

"No no no Yuri don't leave… stay with me!" Flynn cried out, trying to wake up his love as life slipped away.

"Commandant." Flynn had been so wrapped up in his grief that he hadn't noticed Sodia's quiet approach. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll ensure he gets a proper funeral, I promise. He'll be remembered as a hero." She guided him gently away as the medical team arrived to retrieve Yuri's body.

* * *

Everyone in Zaphias turned out for the memorial service for the soldiers who fell in the attack, including several members of the Council, much to Flynn's disgust. They were there, he knew, to keep up appearances, not to truly mourn the deaths of the fallen.

The great former Captain Schwann presented a touching Eulogy to the true Hero of Zaphias, who selflessly sacrificed himself so that the people of the capital could live in peace. Judith was keeping watch over Karol, who was crying uncontrollably. Rita embraced Estelle as she broke down in tears, unable to take it any more. Rita led her away from the public eye to the peace of the castle.  
As he got up from his seat, Flynn overheard a conversation between a pair of Magistrates from the council. "Good riddance, I say. That boy was nothing but trouble."  
"I agree. The amount of paperwork I had to sign from his escapades was beyond ridiculous. How someone so troublesome and juvenile could receive a full pardon.. Well, someone dropped the ball there"  
"Indeed, had I been in charge, I would have executed that impertinent upstart a long time ago."  
Flynn had heard enough. He swung around and punched the magistrate to the ground. People who saw what was going on around them gasped in awe. The Schwann Brigade quickly intervened, holding Flynn back from striking the magistrates further.

"Yuri did more for this world than a pathetic moron like you could ever do. He was worth a thousand nobles. If it hadn't been for him, this world and everyone in it would have been lost to the Adephagos and none of us would be alive today."  
'Schwann' stepped between Flynn and the good-for-nothing nobles. "You've antagonised people enough for one day. Get out of here" he addressed the Magistrates, who were more than happy to comply. The one Flynn had struck scrambled up off of the ground and the two quickly exited the memorial park.

Dropping his Schwann persona, Raven turned to Flynn. "I know you were trying ta defend Yuri, but do ya really think he'd wanna see ya like this?". Flynn blanched and looked at the ground. "I.. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't let them talk about him like that."  
Raven gave him a pat on the shoulder "To be honest, if you hadn'ta done that, I prolly woulda meself." he smiled. "I think Judy could use a hand with Karol, the kid's takin' it pretty hard." Flynn nodded and headed towards the inn where the guild members were staying.

Raven sighed and glanced towards the open coffin that held his friend; his long damson-black hair flowing over his shoulders, framing is alabaster face, made even more pale than usual by the lack of blood flow. "Kid, you were s'posed to outlive ol' Raven here. The others need you, Yuri. Don't go leavin' em just yet…" he sighed before retiring to his room for the night.


	3. Guardian Angel

AN - thanks to Seraphic Dragon and ChocomintKT for your reviews, they are both much appreciated :3

**Chapter 3 - Guardian Angel**

Seven days later, following the funeral, Flynn was working. He had taken to burying himself in his work; keeping busy to hide the grief. Just as he finished ordering a stack of paperwork, Estelle burst in; the draft from the door blowing the stack around the room. Flynn sighed in annoyance and stooped to pick up the papers, when a book was pushed into his face, making him blink. "Wha?"

Estelle pointed to the book page impatiently, a strange glow in her eyes. Deciding to humour her, Flynn took the book ad read. "The Rosuto Lantern - the Lantern of the Lost. Legend has it that this Lantern has the power to guide home a lost spirit to restore the soul of one hero in every era. This Lantern lies within the Labyrinth of Memories, beyond the home of the Traitor to Heaven. To reach the Rosuto Lantern, adventurers must face down and defeat their very own worst fears. No single survivor has to this day returned with the Lantern from the labyrinth." he finished reading, looking up at Estelle's hope-filled eyes.

"We've been into the Labyrinth, we know what to expect. We can find the lantern, bring it back and get Yuri's soul back!" She exclaimed.

Flynn sighed and stared at the ground. "Yuri's not coming back, Estelle. He's gone, and it's time we got on with our lives. Living off of false hope will just make it harder to do that."

He started to turn back to his paperwork, when a sudden resounding slap planted him on his rear. He stared at Estelle in shock as the petite cerise haired girl glared at him in fury.

"Yuri loved you! He would have done anything to get you back in your place! He _sacrificed_ himself to save us all, and this is how you repay him? By _forgetting _him?" She stormed over the window and stared out as she carried on, he voice horse and wobbly with tears. "If you really loved him, you'd help me find the Lantern. Help me _bring him back_."

"I'll help you" Sodia's quiet voice resounded from the door. Estelle and Flynn turned to her in shock as she stepped into the room and helped the commandant to his feet. At their questioning looks, she continued. "I might not have liked Yuri as a person, but he did sacrifice himself for us. For everyone. He didn't deserve to die."

Estelle smiled gratefully at the young Lieutenant as she walked towards the door. "Estelle", Flynn called softly. She paused in the doorway and turned around. "I'm sorry.. You're right, he does deserve better. I was trying so hard to block out the pain.. I- you know I could never forget him… Thank you for bringing me back to reality."

Estelle gave him a soft smile. "Brave Vesperia meet at the Public Quarter exit at sunrise. See you there."

She left Flynn to prepare for the next morning.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was the intense darkness. It came from above and below, closing in on me from every angle. I tried to cry out, to run, to scream, but the enveloping darkness seemed to pour into my lungs and wrap around my legs, preventing me from moving, from making a sound. Suddenly, a light flared bright against the black, banishing the darkness. The light faded away and I was in a room. It was a small room; a room in an Inn. I gasped as I recognised the room - the swords hung on the walls, the décor, the view from the window.. I was home.

Repede was sleeping in his usual spot at the end of my bed. I reached out to pat him on the head - my hand passed through him. My eyes widened as I realised the shocking truth - the fight against the dragon was no dream. I was dead - but somehow alive at the same time. Was this the Life after Death the fanatics preached about?

As I turned around to face the window I noticed the sleeping blonde laid on my bed. I sat next to Flynn and gently stroked his golden hair. He shifted slightly in a restless sleep, mumbling my name, his face contorted in pain.

"Shh it's alright, I'm here" I softly murmured in his ear. A wave of calmness fell over him and he smiled softly in his sleep. I looked up to see Repede sat in front of me. He whined in my direction. "hey boy", I smiled. He barked softly and wagged his tail, resting his head on the edge of the bed.

* * *

The next morning, a small band of very different individuals was gathered at the Public Quarter entrance to Zaphias as Flynn and Repede arrived. The Princess was true to her word - Brave Vesperia was reunited once again for the search for the Lantern of the Lost. Karol and Judith had been the first to arrive; the 13 year old guild master and purple haired Krytian had been visiting the city on business. Karol had grown a great deal during the past year, standing almost a foot and a half taller than the last time Flynn had seen him. Rita arrived with Estelle and Sodia soon after; the Genius Mage having moved into the Castle at Estelle's insistance after the destruction of the City of Scholars. Raven showed up somewhat late, having to travel from Dahngrest at such short notice; his usual laid back demeanour and easy smile seeming somewhat strained from recent events. Upon seeing the Commandant and the faithful pooch arrive, Judith called Ba'ul; the Entelexia that carried the guild's ship, the Fiertia, through the air. Repede turned back and whined as they boarded the ship, causing Flynn to frown at the strange behaviour.

I followed the group onto the Fiertia, knowing that I couldn't interact with them, but could keep an eye on them; secretly delighted to see the old gang back together again.

As the Fierta flew through the sky, I couldn't help but wonder where we were heading.

As night fell, the clear sky became cloudy and a low rumble of thunder resounded through the air. Everybody was inside the cabin, aside from Judith who sat on the deck conversing quietly with Ba'ul.

As I approached, Repede jumped up from his resting place, barking softly and wagging his tail. Judith glanced over and smiled softly. "Ba'ul can detect your spirit, Yuri. It's good that you're here."

As the first large drops of rain started to fall, I focussed my energy hard on the door. To my delight it opened. Judy chuckled lightly. "I can take a hint". She paused and smiled in my direction. "Goodnight".

As she entered the cabin, a large crack of lightning suddenly ripped through the sails and sliced the mast clean in half. As the heavy wooden beam crashed down towards the cabin of the ship, I focussed my entire being into the thought of protecting my friends and family from the impending doom. As they watched the mast fall in horror, they saw a sudden flash of purple light and a figure wrapped the ship in large black wings. The falling mast vanished into the night. They were saved.

Estelle's legs suddenly gave way beneath her as she stared out into the night in wide-eyed disbelief. "_Yuri_.." she breathed.


	4. The True Meaning of Fear

_AN- Thanks to Boredomisdeadly, seraphic dragon and Crystallized pen for the strength to carry on with this fic ;) your reviews are what keeps me going!_

_Crystallizedpen - Added in those breaks between the two different PoVs, thanks for pointing it out! :)_

**Chapter 4 - The True Meaning of Fear**

The Fiertia arrived at the mountains of Northern Yuzorea the next morning. The team disembarked onto the grassy plains, talking as they headed to where they knew the entrance to the Labyrinth of Memories.

"It's theoretically impossible for someone who is dead to reach through the spirit world to save our lives! What we saw _must_ have been some sort of hallucination brought on by the excess electrical energy in the air caused by the storm!" Rita proclaimed, earning a pout from Estelle.

"But _you_ saw him too.." she pushed.

"I saw something glowing in the relative shape of a person. None of us can definitely say it was Yuri." Rita argued.

"It was Yuri." Everyone turned at the sound of Flynn's quiet voice; he had been silent ever since that night's events. "He visited me in my sleep, the night before we left Zaphias. He's with us, just not physically."

The group was silent for a few minutes as they trudged towards the glowing portal that marked the Labyrinth's entrance.

"It's still theoretically impossible", Rita stated, causing the others to roll their eyes.

They glanced at each other as they approached the portal.

"Shall we?" Raven reached out and touched the portal, entering it. The rest soon followed.

* * *

As Flynn opened his eyes on the other side of the portal, he gasped as he found himself back on the battlefield from almost two weeks ago. Knights and monsters battled around him on all sides as his eyes frantically searched for the others. Realising that he was alone, he raced across the battlefield to where the dragon roared at it's target; lost among the swarm of the battle.

He paused in shock as he saw Yuri battle fiercely against the oversized reptile, hacking and slashing with a grace only he could achieve. His face was covered with the usual somewhat cocky smirk he usually wore when fighting, a certain gleam filling his eyes that only revealed itself during battle.

Flynn realised that he was staring, before turning around to fight the creature that had attempted to sneak up on him. He suddenly found himself flying through the air onto his stomach as the dragon's colossal tail swiped him off of his feet. "Flynn!" he heard his name called out.

Flynn looked over to wave at his friend to ensure him that he was fine, when he saw in horror the dragon's immense claws heading towards his best friend.

"Yuri, look out!" he screamed, running towards his friend. 'No, I can't lose him again!' he thought, desperately trying to reach his friend before the dragon.

He watched in despair as the dragon impaled his best friend in less time than it took for him to cross the battlefield.

Flynn held his best friend after the fall of the dragon, tears rolling down his face.

"It's all your fault. Had you not distracted me, I would have lived" Yuri's dark reflection told him as he lay bleeding in his arms.

"Yuri, I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful.." Flynn cried.

The dark reflection's eyes narrowed as he stared at Flynn accusingly. "You killed me with your own negligence. It was your duty to take out the threat to Zaphias. You're as bad a Commander as you are a friend. I hate you, Flynn Scifo".

"Yuri, please I…" Flynn looked the dark reflection in the eyes. As he noticed the lack of emotion in the stormy grey eyes it suddenly dawned on him - this wasn't Yuri. It was the effect of the Labyrinth; the "Fears" the book had foretold. His expression hardened as he unceremoniously dropped the dark reflections head onto the ground. "Yuri knew the dangers; he knew what he was doing. His death was due to him being a self sacrificing idiot. It wasn't my fault."

The dark reflection smirked up at him, shimmering. "Well done, Flynn Scifo. You faced your fear and won. You have completed your trial". The reflection vanished in a twisted puff of smoke as the battleground faded away to what appeared to be some kind of ruined chamber.

* * *

Karol was lost. No matter which way he turned, he always ended up in the place he started. Worse still, he was alone and lost. "_They don't need you. You're just a burden to them_" a disembodied voice whispered out in the darkness.

Karol's eyes widened. "Th.. that's not true! I'm part of the team!".

"_That's truly what you think? They take you along with them because they feel sorry for you! They don't care about some silly little kid who thinks he's tougher than he is_."

Karol sat down and pulled his knees to his chin. "Maybe.. Maybe you're right… I'm not strong like Judith. I'm not smart like Rita. I'm not even brave like Yuri." Tears filled the boys eyes. "I just slow them down."

The phantom voice cackled_. "You're just a little boy.. They're better off without you. You'll just end up getting them killed."_

Karol placed hands on his knees and placed his chin on his hands, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. "If I'm such a burden.. Why don't they tell me to get lost?" he asked quietly. The voice remained silent.

Realisation hit the 13 year old at that moment. "They don't tell me to get lost.. Because I'm not a burden, am I?" he cried at the voice. "I'm a part of each of them, just as they are a part of me! We're a family, and nothing you can say or do will change that!"

He stood up to his full height. "I might not be brave, or strong, or smart.. But I bring my _own_ qualities to the team! They need me as much as I need them!"

He stumbled in surprise as the darkness suddenly melted away.

* * *

Sodia stepped through the portal.. And into an office.

Looking around in shock, it took her a moment to realise that the office was the Commandant's office, Flynn's belongings replaced with her own.

The door to the office burst open and Witcher walked in. "reporting for duty Sodi- uhm Commandant" he murmured, unable to meet her eyes. Sodia stared at the small mage, uncomprehending.

"Flynn's not here."

Witcher looked at her surprised. "Commandant? Who's Flynn?"

Sodia looked at him as if he had gone insane. "Our Commandant? Flynn? What are you.."

Witcher cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Commandant, are you feeling alright? Flynn died months ago.. You were promoted to his position."

Suddenly feeling as though the ground was being pulled from under her, Sodia placed a hand on the edge of the desk to steady herself. "N..no, This is a dream, it must be… I was just with Flynn.."

Witcher guided her to the chair behind the desk. "I hope you feel better soon Commandant, because the army is prepared to leave for the war. They need you to lead them."

Sodia looked at him, true fear in her eyes. "Lead? I.. I can't.. I don't know how."

She stood up and looked out through the window. "Flynn is our true leader. Without him…" she faltered.

She slammed her hand down on the desk. "No. I won't accept it. Flynn is our leader. He is _not dead. _I would follow him to the death. Nothing will change that, nothing." She turned to Witcher. "If you were really Witcher you'd know that."

Reality twisted around her; 'Witcher' vanishing in a twist of black smoke.

* * *

Estelle opened her eyes to find herself.. On the top of Zaphias' famous Sword Stair, a maniacal looking Alexei stood before her. "You see Princess, I told you that your power will kill the people you care for."

He took a step back to allow her to survey the area , where almost every member of Brave Vesperia lay motionless on the ground. Almost. Yuri was crouched by the edge of the stair, clutching his stomach in pain. She tried to move, to run to her friend, but found herself unable to. Alexei influenced the Apatheia crystal in his hand, making it glow. She felt her feet move sluggishly toward Yuri, the sword and shield in her hands raised. "No!" she gasped. Her sword arm raised itself higher as she towered over her crouched friend, the bloodied blade reflecting her horrified expression back at her.

"It seems Yuri was wrong, Princess.. You and your power as the Child of the Full Moon really are just a puppet for whoever holds the true power." He cackled.

"Noooo!" Estelle began to cry. She looked deep into Yuri's eyes, trying to apologise for her weakness, when his words for long ago echoed deep in her mind."

"_Estelle! Do you really want to end your life like this - as someone elses tool? Come back to us! Estelle!"_

"No!" she yelled, finding the strength to lower her sword and turn to Alexei. "Yuri was right! I control my destiny, nobody else!"

Alexei's sardonic smile twisted and vanished in a flurry of smoke.

Raven knew only one thing, his chest hurt. Critically. He was sweating, gasping for breath. Every single breath felt as though it was tearing his chest apart. 'Guess this is the end, old man', he thought to himself. The spirits are finally letting me die.' He pulled open his shirt to reveal the Blastia in his chest, right where his heart should be. Rather than the usual quiet hum and glow that resounded from the blastia, there was silence. Darkness. He knew it was just a matter of time when all blastia were turned into spirits that his heart would stop, but he didn't realise when. _"I recreated your heart" _Alexei's voice resounded in his head. _"I can shut it down."_

As darkness begun to claim him, his head snapped up, remembering the conversation he'd had with Judith._ "You have to keep on living" , _She'd said_. "If not for your own sake, then for everyone else". _She had smiled. "Brave Vesperia isn't ready to let go of you just yet".

Filled with a renewed determination, Raven climbed to his feet.

* * *

Judith was six years old again. It didn't take a genius to work that out. Afterall, with such an immense height and build decrease, what other conclusions could be drawn.

She was also home again. And the whole of Mt. Temza was crashing down around her ears.

She felt a familiar panic rising up in her chest, prohibiting all forms or rational thought as she curled up in a ball and prayed that the buildings wouldn't crush her. The sounds of screaming long since passed reached her ears, causing her to break down in tears. "mama.." she cried, the grief swallowing up the usually stoic Krytian.

She lifted her head as Ba'ul's voice resounded within her memories. With a sudden burst of courage, the now-six-year-old girl crawled through the gaps beneath the rubble; the whale-like sounds of the Entelexia who originally saved her life acting like a sonar, guiding her through the rubble to freedom.

* * *

Looking out over the sunny hillside, Rita smiled at the sight of her pink haired friend sat beneath the blossom tree, her back towards her. Rita ran towards Estelle, not realising until she got closer that she wasn't alone. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Estelle run her hand lovingly down the chest of the raven haired swordsman who lay beside her in the grass. Rita felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched Estelle lean down and kiss Yuri passionately.

Tears formed in Rita's eyes as she realised that the cerise haired princess never could love her; never would. She ran as far and as fast as she could, and kept on running and running until her legs gave way.

She collapsed into a heap and cried.

* * *

Estelle heard the sound of sobbing as Rita materialised into the ruined chamber. She ran over to her friend who appeared to be in the throes of some kind of nightmare and held her close, rubbing her back, whispering soothingly to the little redhead.

"Shh it's okay Rita, you're safe now. I'm here for you."

"Estelle" the sixteen year old cried out from within the throes of her nightmare, her voice laced with sadness. "I love you.." she murmured.

Estelle gaze at her young friend, stunned at the proclamation, before shaking herself out of her daze.

"It's okay Rita, I love you too.. Please come back to us". She planted a light chaste kiss on the young mage's delicate lips.

Rita stirred and then blinked owlishly up at Estelle, who offered the genius mage a somewhat unsure smile before helping her up. "Welcome back."

"Th..thanks" the mage responded, rubbing her neck, a crimson blush spreading across her face.

Estelle offered her a sunny smile and a hug before they turned back to the group.

In a somewhat familiar twist of smoke, a cloaked figure appeared in the room, holding a brightly glowing Lantern.

"The Rosuto Lantern" Estelle gasped.

_To Be Continued._


	5. Return to the Light

_AN: prepare for another corny battle scene :p Poll Time! Should I make an attempt to add create a lemon or fluff final chapter? Never written one before, but I'm willing to give it a shot if enough people want could be just yuri/flynn, or following up on all the couples in the story. I'll leave it to the reviewers to decide!  
_

**Chapter 5 - Return to the Light**

Shadows. All I could see around me was shadows. Swirling around me like a dense fog, creeping into every part of my being. Up ahead of me I saw a light, welcoming me, shining out in the darkness like an inn on a dark foggy night. The closer I got to the light, the further away it seemed to get, taunting me; always just barely out of my reach. I ran faster, harder, pouring my every will into catching the light.

Out of the light there came a shadowy figure, cloaked in darkness. Walking casually towards me like someone with all the time in the world. As the figure got closer to me, it spoke in an all to familiar voice.

"Yuri Lowell. Your friends have fought their greatest of fears in order to win back your soul. Now, it is time for you to face your own." The cloaked figures hood fell back, to reveal.. Myself.

Or rather, my darker self.

"You and I must face a trial of combat. If you win, you shall receive a second chance at life."

"And if I lose?" I questioned my dark reflection. He responded with a twisted smirk.

"Then I get a chance to live; free of all of your morals, your sense of justice. Free of everything that makes you _weak_".

"You mean free of everything that makes me _human_", I spat. "You'll never win. I _can't_ let you be free."

"We'll see about that" the reflection leered, charging at me.

I dodged the attack, at a distinct disadvantage due to my lack of physical weaponry. Grabbing the reflection's arm, I twisted, only to find the reflection dissipate into the shadows and knock me to the ground from behind. I rolled onto my back just in time to dodge the reflection's attack that was aimed towards my head. My dark self gave a malicious smirk. "I've always resided within you, waiting for the chance to be free. I am the darkness within your heart. You created me with your own hatred. And once I defeat you in the realm where I am strongest, I will destroy everything you worked to create."

The reflection attacked hard and fast, and I was swiftly beginning to tire. How does one fight back against a shadow?

Then it hit me. My reflection was made up of my worst fears... All I had to do to defeat him was to face them.

"You're tough, I'll give you that," I said, dodging to the left as he lunged towards me. I spun around, blocking his hit. "But there's one thing you seem to be overlooking… One thing that I have that you don't" The reflection faltered slightly, checking for an opening.

"The power of _love_. I'd rather _die_ again than let you ever be free; than let you ever be able to hurt people! I'll never become you, Now DIE you bastard!"

I concentrated fiercely on my emotions, let myself feel every ounce of love and compassion I was capable of feeling; every inch of the sense of justice and empathy within my very being. A deep purple glow enveloped me.

My Darker self watched in horror. "No, this cannot happen! This is my world! We play by my rules!"

"The rules have changed." I respond, a blade of pure amethyst light forming in my hand. "You cannot destroy me; I will always be part of you!" he snarled. I charge forward and with a single strike, pierce the shadows of my dark reflection's heart.

"Not any more, Jackass." I smirked.

The reflection gave an ethereal scream before dissipating back into the world of the shadows, silent once more.

I used my newfound control over the light to summon forth a pair of ethereal black wings and flew towards the light.

* * *

As Flynn approached the black cloaked figure, the first thing he noticed was that he appeared to be formed from the shadows themselves. As he moved closer, the shadows seemed to be closing in on themselves. The light given off by the lantern started to glow brighter by the second, causing him to cover his eyes. A sudden flash blinded him momentarily. Once his vision cleared, the cloaked figure had vanished, replaced with another figure with majestic black wings. A figure he knew all too well.

"Yuri!" he gasped, falling to his knees.

As the light cleared, the first thing I found was that I was stood in the middle of an ancient ruined chamber. The second was that my friends and family were stood around the room, staring at me in several shades of shock and wonder. And lastly, that Flynn was on the ground in front of me, unable to believe his eyes.

I scooped up my love in my arms, my newfound wings wrapping unconsciously around him, cradling him to me as his eyes shone with unshed tears. No words were exchanged as I held him close, revelling in the human contact I never believed I'd experience again. A slight sniffle brought my attention back down to earth and I looked down to find his face buried in the bare skin of my chest, hot tears running down it as he trembled in my arms.

"It's alright Flynn, I'm here. I won't leave you again, I promise" I whispered in his ear, causing him to break down completely.

"I thought I'd lost you forever.. I never got to tell you how much you mean to me" he exclaimed through his tears. I lifted his chin gently so that I could look into his beautiful azure eyes, sparkling brightly with unshed tears. I smiled gently, dropping my usual poker face in a rare moment, showing my true emotions.

"There's more than enough time for that now", I murmured, leaning down to catch his lips in my own in a soul searing embrace.

We exited the Labyrinth of Memories for what would hopefully be the last time with a celebratory air among us. Not only had we succeeded in restoring the soul of the dead, emotions had finally be laid bare and friendships become closer, new relationships forming.

Estelle and Rita, having had a heart to heart along the way, boarded the Fiertia together, holding hands.. Judith and Raven leaned on each other for support, having been brought together in their fear. Flynn and I had become inseparable, and most surprisingly of all, Sodia gave us her complete blessing. Karol seemed to be the happiest of us all, having all of his friends together in one place; his family. Ba'ul lifted us off of the ground with a welcoming sound. As we began to fly away from the portal, an immense rumble reminiscent of an earthquake shook the planet, and the mountains that had revealed the Labyrinth closed up, making the area completely inaccessible once more.

As Brave Vesperia sped off towards Zaphias to restart our lives together under a new light, I couldn't help but feel relieved.

End? ;)


End file.
